Baby Rachel Schuester
by FaberryFanfictionLover
Summary: Is Rachel all Will and Emma have ever wanted
1. Chapter 1

Hey people :) This is a co-write I'm doing with Ananoncallednonie. They've already been uploaded onto her page, but I'm uploading them again incase you didn't know I did a co-write with her!

* * *

The nights of sleeping on cold hard park benches and scrounging for food in the streets of Lima seem to be a very distant memory for Rachel. She had been kick out of her home In October when her dad's found out about her sleeping with Finn. She was to ashamed to tell anyone so she lived on the streets of Lima, until one stormy night when Will Shuester saw a slim figuring standing out in the rain rummaging through a garbage can. As he pulled closer to the figure he came to the realization that it was his star student, Rachel Berry. He pulled over on the side of the road and got of the car ran to the girl.

"Rachel! What are you doing out here?" He said as he pulled closer, she was shivering and soaking wet.

Rachel jumped before looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Mr. Shue! I…I My daddies kicked out and I've been homeless I'm just looking for some food" she said before looking back into the Garbage can. She continued on with small whimpers

"This is Crazy Rachel! You're coming home with me right now," He draped his coat over her shoulders and practically carried her to his awaiting car.

"Mr. Shuester you don't have to do this." She told him as he buckled her seat belt

"yes I do you're not staying on the streets for one more night you can stay with Emma and me, and we'll take real good care of you," He told her as he drove home. When they pulled up to Will's home it looked well lit, warm, and inviting. It had been so long since Rachel had been in a real home that she cried when she saw it. Will pulled her in for a tight hug.

"shh shh It's alright come on in," He told her.

Upon entering the home she saw Emma who was cooking at the stove turn and gasp.

"Oh my God! Rachel Sweetie what's going on?" She asked her Mohterly instincts kicking in as she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her close.

"I found her digging through a trash can a few blocks away, she's been living on the streets for the past three weeks, I told her that she was going to come stay with us and we would take care of her and give her a home," Will interrupted.

Emma let out another gasp "Oh Rachel of course this will be your home hunny, now let's get you out these wet clothes and a nice warm bath, huh?" She said holding the crying girl closer. Rachel nodded into the woman's chest . Upon entering the bathroom Emma's internal mothering instinct came full fledge as she began filling the tub and undressing Rachel before placing her in the tub and bathing the small girl. Rachel found it very strange but she was much too weak to try and fight it. After bathing Rachel Emma wrapped her in a towel and led her to the bedroom and dressed her in one of Will's t-shirts. Emma led Rachel back into the kitchen for dinner. After dinner the three sat on the couch and started a movie Rachel was asleep in Will's lap within 15 minutes of the movie starting. Once the Movie ended Will carried Rachel into the guest bedroom and began to tuck her under the blankets. She awoke and looked at Will sheepishly as he stroked her hair.

"Mr. Shue?" Rachel asked quietly "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course Rach you can tell me anything." He said sitting on the bed next to her rubbing her back when she sat up. Rachel took a deep breath before she began her confession.

"I…I…Wet the bed at night and my daddies they made me wear diapers to bed and they would change me and help clean me up in the mornings I know that I'm 17 and should be able to care myself but I really liked it it was the only time I felt like we ever bonded," she said tears formed in her eyes.

"So Mr. Shue I guess I was wondering if you and Mrs. Shuester could do that for me too?" she asked bleakly. Will felt his heart sink as he watched Rachel turn into a three year old before his very eyes.

"Of course Rachel, we'll do anything to make you feel at home." He said "we'll talk more in the morning, but right now you need to get some sleep, "He said as he kissed her forehead and left the room turning the lights off on his way out of the room. "sweet dreams," he cooed as he left. Will walked back into the room he shared with his wife. "Emma," he said as he climed in the other side of the bed. "I think we just got the baby girl we've been wanting."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, will went to go check on Rachel. He had a feeling he knew what he was going to find.

"Mr. schue, I'm so sorry," Rachel cried as he opened the door. He could see that she had wet the bed.

"Shhh, its ok. Don't cry," Mr. schuester said, walking over to Rachel. He picked her up and carried her to the living room. He motioned Emma over. She pulled down rachel's pants and panties, and put a diaper on her.

"Rachel, there's going to be some new rules with the diapers," Emma said stroking the girls cheek.

"What kind of rules?" Rachel asked, scared.

"Well, we're your mommy and daddy now. So you have to listen to us. If you don't listen 3 times after we ask, you get a swat on your butt and 5 minute corner time. Next, you can only use your diapers. No big girl toilet unless you're at school or mommy or daddy says you can. Lastly you have to act like the baby we know you want to be. We bought a crib and a high chair and ABDL clothes online so that's all covered, but you're the one who has to act the part, understand?" Emma told her. Rachel nodded.

"Good girl," Emma said. She took Rachel to her and wills room and changed her clothes and put a pacifier on her mouth.

"Now, what's mommys little girls name?" Emma cooed, tickling Rachel under her chin.

"Rachey!" Rachel yelled through the pacifier.

"thats right, baby doll," Emma said. "Will?"

"Yeah?" Will said, jogging into the room.

"Can you feed her breakfast? I'm going to go set up the nursery," Emma said, picking up Rachel and handing her to Will.

"Of course!" Will said, bouncing Rachel up and down.

Will carried Rachel down to the kitchen and placed her in a high chair. Before leaving to prepare his little girl's meal. Rachel sat in the high chair confused was this actually happening? What she'd wanted for the last three years was happening someone was making their baby, someone to commit each and every moment solely to her. Plus the advantage of an acting challenge made it all the better. She happily let an involuntary coo. Will returned later carrying a small bowl and bottle with milk, Rachel clapped her hands and giggled happily letting her binkie fall from her mouth. Will chuckled picking up the pacifier while handing Rachel the bottle and tied a bib around her neck. Will sat in front of her chair and scooped some of the oatmeal from the bowl.

"Here comes the airplane open wide," He said, in a baby voice.

Rachel giggled and opened her mouth as Will slipped the spoon inside though most of its contents wound up on Rachel's chin.

"Here comes the airplane," Will said again, buzzing his lips as he moved the spoon in different directions before putting it in Rachel's mouth. She buzzed her lips, trying to imitate him making some of the oatmeal in her mouth spray into Will's face and onto her bib.

"Messy baby, aren't we?" Will said, laughing. He wiped the oatmeal off his face, then continued to feed her. She ate up most of the bowl. Afterwards, he took a warm cloth and wiped Rachel's face of any remaining oatmeal and put her bib in the sink to be washed. He took her into the living room and put her on a blanket.

"Now you sit here and play, ok? Daddy's gonna be right back. If you cry, mommy or daddy will come see what's wrong," Will said, tufting rachel's hair before walking into his bedroom to change.

Rachel sat on the blanket and played with her toys until she realized that her diaper was not only wet but messy. She stopped stacking the blocks and began crying out of discomfort and embarrassment she had never wet a diaper in the day time without knowing before. It was only a few moments before Emma came into the living room, Rachel's sobs grew quitter but continued when she saw Emma coming to her.

"What's the matter baby?" she cooed.

"My diapee ucky Mama," Rachel manged through her sobs.

"Oh baby let mommy go get your supplies and I'll be right back." Rachel's crying continued until Emma returned carrying wipes powder, and a fresh diaper. Emma laid Rachel out on the blanket and began changing Rachel.

"Someone's a messy baby, no wonder you were so cranky." Emma cooed. Once Rachel was all cleaned up, much to her delight Emma blew a raspberry on her belly she the rocked her until she had calmed down and placed her back on the blanket to play.

"Mommy!" Rachel cried as Emma started to walk away.

"What sweetie?" Emma said, turning back around concerned.

"Pway wif me!" Rachel said, putting a block out for Emma to grab and okay with her.

"I can't right now, sweetie. Mommy's got pamphlets to make," Emma said, walking away again. Rachel began to cry. "Oh, no. Sweetie. Shh, it's ok." Emma picked up Rachel and bounced her as Rachel cried. "Ok, honey. I'll play with you. Momma can do her pamphlets later." She placed Rachel back on the ground, putting the discarded pacifier back into her mouth. Rachel started building a tower out of blocks again. Emma helped her.

"Momma," Rachel said, about half an hour later.

"Yeah, baby?" Emma asked looking at the girl. She was now laying on the blanket, hands under head for support.

"Me no wanna pway no mores," Rachel said in her baby voice.

"Ok, sweetie. What do you want to do?" Emma asked, tickling rachel under her chin.

"Uh, nappy?" Rachel asked.

"No, baby. It's too soon for your nap time. How about we go say hi to daddy," Emma said, picking up Rachel and patting her diapered bottom. She carried her into Mr. Schuester's private room where he came up with glee routines.

"Hey Will," Emma said, pecking him on the lips. "Rachey and I got tired of playing so we decided to come in here and watch dada dance his ** off," Emma said smiling before gasping and covering her mouth at the relaxation she just swore in front of her baby girl. "Oh my God!"

"Shh, it's ok Emma," Will said, gently taking Rachel out of her arms and placing the girl on the ground. he wrapped his arms around Emma's waist.

"Now she's going to grow up swearing Will!" Emma said, crying.

"Mama, no twears!" Rachel said crawling up to Emma and hugging her leg.

"I know, baby. But mama did a bad thing. You can't do what mama did, understand?" Emma said, looking to Rachel.

"Wes mama, no baddy words!" Rachel said, and then started to suck her thumb.

"Alright, alright," Will said I've got something to show you ladies he said as he picked up Rachel and drapped his arm around Emma's shoulder. He took them to the guest bedroom where Rachel had slept the night before, and it was Totally transformed. The bed replaced by a crib the dresser by a changing table. The walls remained the same pretty light purple color they were before. Rachel's eyes widened in awe.

Will it's beautiful," Emma said.

"Tank You daddy," Rachel squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Now I think it's time for a little lady to take her nap in her new crib," Will said, as he carried Rachel to her crib and tucked the blankets up to her chin, he stroked her hair gentley.

"Wait Daddy," Rachel cried

"What do you need sweetie pie?"

"I need paci," She said

"Oh Silly Daddy," Will said as he went to the changing table and grabbed a pacifier and slipped it into Rachel's mouth. Rachel smiled around the pacifier as she gently sucked the nipple and fell asleep.


End file.
